The Taste of The Sun
by sugarbunnydeath
Summary: What happens to Jonathan after all his mummy fighting? Only more mummies is all, actually the same mummy a third time! That's right Imotept is back but his attitude has changed? Will he find love in Britan? Who knows. This is a yaoi fan-fic. Jon x Imotep
1. Chapter 1

The Taste of The Desert Sun is a Jonathan x Imotept fanfic. It is **yaoi.**

Jonathan sat limply on his sister's living room sofa, bourbon bottles scattered across the floor, paper strewn around carelessly. A necklace of pure gold clutched in his hand, he sighed happily. After-all, this was his first win, in a game of poker, for a couple months. However, he thought with a frown, it appeared that he had once again found a priceless piece of the past, which happened to belong to Egypt. Really, he was sick of finding all these artifacts, for once he wanted to just settle down and stay in one place. As long as there was some form of money, he was fine, but it appeared that his family was cursed with mummies. Or perhaps it was just the combination of Eve and Rick. Well, whatever it was, it was becoming quite bothersome. Lifting the slightly heavy jewelry, he read the inscription on the back out loud (His wonderful sister had taught him some Ancient Egyptian during the past years).

"_Let love call forth thy soul mate_…" he laughed sarcastically, "Right, like that could happen… _And hate blunt the pain, after which you shall chose the most important way." Wind flooded through the windows, bringing sand with it. Wait, sand? This was Britain, why was there sand?_

"_Jon don't you dare…" Rick's voice cracked from down the hall before he appeared in the entrance of the room, "We are in big, BIG, trouble." That never meant things where good, if fact, that meant the complete opposite. It meant things where very, very, bad. Scooting as far back into the chair as possible, Jonathan watched in complete and utter horror as a very familiar body formed from the wind. Sun-kissed skin, a sharp, angular, face, toned muscles, broad shoulders, and ebony eyes. Imotept! Said man opened his mouth as if to speak but screamed in agony instead, his body convulsing in the air. He was flung full force into Jonathon who gasped, his air wiped from him. The room calmed, not a speck of sand to be seen in the house. Shakily, the British man looked towards his brother-in-law and his sister, who had joined sometime during the ordeal, and smiled._

"_Um, help," he squeaked. A strong hand grabbed his thigh tightly, but not uncomfortably, and pressed down. Low, pain filled, groans emitted from Imotept, his face coming up from its position on Jonathan's chest so that the two men where nose to nose. His eyes where blurred and he had to blink them a couple times before he could register the childlike face in front of him._

"_You," he sighed tiredly, "why are you in my dream?"_

"_Erm, I decided a chap like you deserved an occasional visit," Jon chuckled nervously, his eyes darting pleadingly to his stiff family. The other man stared at him for a couple of moments, as though just realizing something._

"_Warm?" he said, somewhere between a question and a fact._

"_W-what?" Jon replied as he watched Imotept's other sleek hand lift up to cup his cheek, cautious, almost scared._

"_You're warm…" Imotept breathed out._

"_Y-you t-t-t-to," Jon hissed through his teeth, glaring in desperation at his still unmoving relatives. He jerked in surprise when a nose was shoved into his neck, hot breath washing against his already heated skin, "Ah." Really, he hadn't meant to make such a girly sound but it just felt really good. Plus the ancient Priest had a intoxicating smell of incense, sweat, and something he couldn't quite put his tongue on. Really the man was far to attractive for his own good. Not to mention deadly, he almost screamed at himself, dangerously deadly. Imotept rose from his current position, his face as blank as always, but his eyes roiling with confusion._

"_A-live?" he muttered under his breath, pulling completely off Jonathan, who sighed in relief._

"_EVE," he shouted, "Right now would be the time to do something!" Dashing from the couch he ran for the nearest exit, passing whoever was in the way. Shouts following behind him, he panted in one of the many hallways he had run down. Quite sure he had lost them all. A gentle hand clasped his shoulder._

"_Who are you?" the deep voice with a strong accent said behind him, it had no threat to it what so ever, but he crumbled onto the floor right then and there._

"_I'm going to die," he panted heavily, "I'm going to die." The same hand traveled to his throat and pulled back, so it was choking then? Yet he wasn't suffocating. The only thing he felt was a muscular chest against his back, and arms wrapped around his waist. They where strong and comforting._

"_Who are you?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan let out a moan, it felt as though his back was bursting into flames. Feverishly, he stared at the floor, at something that wasn't suppose to happen when other guys touched him, but when woman did. Last time he checked the ancient priest was definitely male. It was an odd experience that had never occurred to him before, though extremely satisfying, he felt even more awkward because it was caused by Imotept, his family enemy. The only thought crossing his mind was, 'I can't let him see.'

"L-let go," he groaned out, gently prying away from the cause of his worries. An inch, just an inch would be fine, as long as they weren't touching, he chanted to himself. However, it seemed that the stronger man didn't like that answer, he jerked him harshly back, growling angrily.

"Who?" Imotept hissed, unwilling to admit that the body heat, the Britain man was creating, made him comfortable. It was searing like the desert sun. Clumsy as the rumbling sand. Soft as the moonlight at night. How else could he explain it? Definitely not love, he would forever be that woman's even if he hated her for betraying him. Tightening his grip he glared down at the struggling man, the Brown tresses tickled his chin and bright blue eyes glanced terrified at him.

"Jonathan Carnahan, Rick O'Connell's brother-in-law!" He felt the arms around his waist start to slacken almost touching his…"I know you, you know me, introductions are over, bye!!" Making a quick escape, he twisted away from the strong limbs and made a mad dash towards a voice that sounded suspiciously like his sister's. Suddenly, he remembered his little problem, glancing down he was relieved to find that it had disappeared. Of course, since he wasn't looking, he crashed straight into what he supposed was Rick, considering it had made a squawking sound that had sounded somewhere between his name and a yell.

"Where were you?! Are you okay?! Where's about Imotept?!" Eve shouted hugging him as expressively as always.

"Um, I don't remember, yes, Erm I can't quite say old mum," he quickly supplied his weeping sibling with answers. All he received was more tears and a staring in-law, "now now Evelyn, we have lots of work to do, no time for bawling, at the moment." He embraced her happily. Well, as happily as he had been doing all these years. After all, he drank for a reason. Pushing away, his little sister frowned at him, contemplating something in her mind. She just opened her mouth to say something Jonathan was sure he didn't want to answer when the mummy came striding down the hall, his walk confident and slightly conceded. His black eyes strayed around the room for a while before landing on its intended target.

"I am in the living world," he stated blankly, indifferently, though his eyes roiled with pain, "You brought me here…" He stood there looking as royal a pharaoh, maybe even a god. The family had once again fallen silent, this time Rick pulled Evy back, giving Imotept a nasty look. Jonathan remained in his position, feeling left out and unwanted. Cowardly as he was, it was his fault this had happened, so he was going to take full responsibility for it. Whether it would lead him to his death, he wasn't quite sure, but he still stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I desired your presence," so maybe it was a little white lie, he hadn't meant for this to happen, but the look on his sister's face when she had almost asked him a question was burned into his brain, 'It was your fault, all your fault.' He was sick of being blamed, or being called a drunkard, and player. Shaking his head, he gathered up all his courage, and said something he knew he would probably regret for the rest of his life, "Kill me." Well, that had come out stronger than he expected, it was almost as if he wanted it. Clenching his hands to his side, he realized that he was still clutching the amulet. The metal felt cool in his hands, wiping away all his current thoughts, only pleasure existed.

A hand grazed his face, it was both exhilarating and horrible, so he leaned into the touch. A small whisper entered his mind, though he couldn't really understand it he felt as though no threat was being implied. A sigh escaped his lips, rolling out as though he was being kissed. Another inspiring hand gripped his forearm tightly, though not enough to hurt. Another word, he tilted his head up. Opening eyes that he hadn't realized he had closed, he was flooded with reality. Imotept was staring at him, almost nose-to-nose with him, his smell flooding over Jonathan. The mummies intense eyes seemed to stare straight into him, down to his core. He moaned. Letting his gaze drop down to broad shoulders, he shook his head, causing Imotept's hand to fall.

"Why?" Again, the deeply accented voice sent him on a twist of emotions, vibrating throughout his body. Jeez, why was this happening now? Well, this wasn't exactly the first time, after all he had felt the same way when Imotept almost killed him in the pyramid. Even when he was in danger, it still felt good to be touched by the handsome man. More, he decided. He needed more. Tilting forward he let the first sign of pain show in twenty years. Tears.

"Life sucks, that's why," he mumbled, letting out a loud sob, and a couple hiccups.

"Why/" he had almost missed the barely audible question. Slowly, he drew away and frowned, thinking of all the things that happened in his life, all the people he had met, and all the loves that had left him. It was a hard thing to answer, really. But he knew the answer anyways. It was his only connection with the old priest, he realized. Why had he never thought of it before?

"Because I was betrayed be all I love." Jonathan slurred out, he heard his sister's sharp intake of air, knew he had hurt her greatly. However, he didn't regret it all that much. She had abandoned him to sluttish prostitutes and bourbon while he was in need of her the most. Still she was his sister and he loved her dearly, "Sorry old mum, but we both know it's the truth."

"I never knew you felt that way," he heard her say, denying all the burden she herself had caused. Enraged, he let his anger out on the golden skin in front of him. Slamming his hands into the soft skin he screamed in an uncharacteristic fury.

"You know Evy, you **know, but you still won't admit it??" hands grasped his and he fought against them with all his might, finally, after using all his strength, he fell to the floor. Something pressed against his lips. Burning, wet, comfortable.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan let out a soft groan, tilting his head back, opening his mouth in a silent sigh. A burning tongue entered luxuriously. It felt wonderful, though it was slightly rough in its search, and so unreal. He wished that it would last forever. But alas, this was not to be so. Two warm hands, moderately large, clenched his arms and shook him harshly. After a couple moments it became more cruel, causing his whole frame to buck back and forth. Shaking his head, he slowly opened his swollen eyes, feeling the sexual sensations ebbing away. Jonathan dropped the amulet quickly and rubbed his face, blinking constantly at tears that where beginning to sting his delicate eyes. Finally, after pulling back the urge to cry, he decided to investigate his surroundings. First, he followed the arms of the person who had willed him back to this horrible world. They where golden, 'Imotept's', his mind supplied. Glancing up, he saw that the mummy seemed to be preoccupied with looking at his nether regions. Raising an eyebrow daintily, he followed his scorching gaze and blushed like a tomato. Erection. Snapping his hands down to cover the protruding tent in his trousers, he coughed lightly in embarrassment, that couldn't have been Imotept kissing him, could it?

"New style of jeans," he murmured, pulling his legs together, knowing that that wouldn't cut it. However his eyes bugged in surprise as he looked across at Imotept, his pink lips opening in awe, the golden man was in the same position as him! So he did kiss him? No, he thought, glancing at his sister and her husband. Rick was not acting like he was going to puck (he was, after all, a homophobic). So then what could have induced those sensations? His gaze traveled across the sharp and bright Italian patterned carpet and to the soft, feminine, curves of the amulet. Reaching out, he pulled the ancient priest to his chest, making sure that neither of his family could see the two organs which where currently rubbing against each other. Letting out a grunt he let his head rest on Imotept's shoulder as he let his eyes wander, trying to seek out something that might save him from the situation. Perfect, absolutely nothing.

"Get off me mortal," a deep voice hissed warningly into his ear, shooting pleasure up his spine.

"Erm sorry old chap, that's a no-no at the moment," Jonathan's hips shifted ever so slightly. Imotept growled dangerously, masking the adrenaline that was kicking into his system, his hands grasping Jonathan's button-up, white, shirt, "kill me." Again, it sounded as though he wanted the death, only a bit more out of breath. Suddenly the world spun around him, his face shoved into the coarse carpet violently, slim fingers running forcefully up his abdomen beneath the thin fabric of his blouse, leaving a burning trail. A cat-like tongue licked the back of his neck, teeth nibbling on his plush skin. One hand was occupied with circling and pinching his pert nipple causing him to moan loudly, the other headed for a more private place. Grabbing the quickly moving hands he panted with exertion, it felt like heaven, but he couldn't do this in front of his family.

"No," the burly voice of the mummy whispered in his ear.

"Wha-," Jonathan gasped , unable to control the rest of his body, pleasure etched on his face, hips rubbing unconsciously against Imotept's front.

"This is not me," a small tone of denial crept into the supposedly factual comment, sweat dripped from the golden colored forehead and into Jonathan's hair, sliding down his skull and eventually his white chin. The teeth that had been on his neck only moments earlier where now working wonders on his ear, followed by a warm wet muscle that slid oh so pleasantly into where no other person had touched before. The sound of someone retching up pulled their attention to the left, where Rick was sullying the poor, abused, floor, and his sister was ogling them. Jonathan looked away. His gaze falling on the small trinket across from him.

"It's controlling you!" Jonathan breathed, pulling the shiny jewelry close to him. His hand closing around the cold metal, "For my wish?"

"Wish…" Imotept repeated, his exhale brushing against Jonathan's shoulder, hands now wandering again since they had been released.

"For someone to love me," Jonathan said thoughtfully, realizing that the small trinket had induced the earlier feelings of pleasure, and that since it had brought Imotept back to the world, the ancient priest was probably connected to it then. "Did you feel yourself kissing me earlier?" It was a blunt question but he needed to know.

"Yes" was the short answer he got before the world went white. Opening his legs as wide as possible he clutched desperately at the calloused hand that was now gripping his dick, his mouth gaping in surprise.

"Nngh, at least, aah! Take me t-to the be-heaaaaad!" the last word dragged out as Imotept slide his hand down his length, "Ah!" He felt his body lifting, felt himself turn and kiss Imotept, and toward his room. After reaching it he pushed Imotept inside and closed the door. His shirt was torn from his frame, splitting in two, while his pants and britches where quickly removed, surprisingly, he was the one who did that. Both of them stood apart for a few moments so that they could look at each other. Imotept's skin shone in the dim light, his muscles looking so flawless, his face handsome, and his erection extremely large. He felt as though he didn't deserve this man, he wasn't the best looking guy after-all.

"You're beautiful," Imotept said, gazing with absolute desire at him, like a lion ready to eat his prey.


	4. Chapter 4

Imotept stepped forwards hesitantly, his muscles rippling with the small movement, naked skin stretching elegantly over his huge frame. This caused Jonathan to unconsciously pressed against the door, shifting uncomfortably as his shoulders and butt made contact with the cold wood., eyeing the large erection nervously. Licking his chapped lips he then bit the bottom one until it tingled pleasantly, turning a rosy red. His bottom half thrust out unintentionally at the self-induced pleasure, his eyes closing in utter bliss, harsh pants exhaling from his nostrils. A wet tongue licked his crown, circling roughly, before enveloping him whole. The feeling was incredible, as if he where melting. Then suddenly, something much more hot enrobed his erection, burning him, sending godly amounts of satisfaction all across his body. Hips swinging erratically, legs twitching apart, eyes snapping open, hands cupping the back of the now kneeling mummies head, he moaned. The pleasure that was mounting inside of him was so awesome that he couldn't describe it. His thoughts spun wildly, but he managed to realize that the first touches had been his mere fantasy.

"S-stop, I'm going t-to…" Jonathan's legs began to give way, his toes curling, mouth making the shape of an 'O'. Realizing that he was having a major affect on the British man, the mummy began to hum, sending jolts throughout Jonathan's whole being. At which point Jonathan began to thrust sporadically into the heat until at last he reached his climax and let his semen shoot deep into Imotept's throat. Gasping for breath, he lowered his eyes to the most amazing sight he had ever witnessed. The golden mummy was lowered over his penis, the remains of his orgasm shining white on his lips, skin seemingly glowing in the moonlight that entered from the crack between the dull brown curtains that covered his window. Burning ebony eyes blazed with power and what Jonathan could only hope was lust. Taking a deep breath, he slid his pale hand across the strong jaw, lifting slightly, and pushed the priest backwards until he was on top of him, so that he could whisper some words into one of the beautifully crafted ears.

"Let me, please," the plead in his voice had won over many others before, including thugs he had stolen from and whores he happened to pick up, but it didn't affect the toned man before him, who leaned closer, letting his soft lips brush against the outside of Jonathan's ear and his chest rub against the smaller Englishman's. Sharp teeth grazed his neck, sending shudders of enjoyment everywhere.

"No, tell me about you," it was half an order half a request, made impossibly sexier by the fact that it was said in ancient Egyptian, his baritone voice echoed in the room. It was stated almost as if the fearless mummy was scared of hearing the answer to his question, which he himself was terrified to remember. Tears began to sting the ends of his eyes, his face flushing brilliantly once again.

"I, well, okay, but first… Let me," this time he was a little more forceful, his hands already gripping the large erection in front of him, the tip of his tongue playing with the slit. It appeared that Imotept couldn't respond, his eyes widening in silent shock, brows drawing together in something akin to pain, mouth opening slightly in awe. It reminded him of the time when Evy had begun to read that spell from that golden book , the one that took away the handsome mummies immortality. Only this time more relaxed and lightly flushed. He looked… Happy… For once. It amazed Jonathan to no end. How many expressions could this usually stoic man really make?

"Never, has anyone touched me like this," Imotept breathed out, eyes narrowing in bliss, his large and calloused hands gripping Jonathan's silky brown tresses. Jerking up, he slid his whole manhood into Jonathan's hot throat, enjoying the soft tongue that caressed the pulsing vein on the bottom of his penis. Exhaling gently, he felt the bobbing of the smaller man's head, and enticed him to go faster with a barely audible groan, "good." It appeared to work, seeing as Jonathan moved quicker. The mummy noticed vaguely that the British man succeeded in doing this while remaining soft to the touch, his fingers flicking like the brush of a hawks wings against his thighs, nose burying only for a second in the curls of his black pubic hairs, lips sliding like water across his length. But he remained as warm as the desert sun, clumsy, but precise. Experienced but at the same time abashed and awkward. His pale white skin glimmered with the contrast between his tanned one, teasing him to eat it, mark it, do something that would make it his. This feeling, he began to understand, was not only because of the amulet. It was partly his desires. He had wanted someone to love him, and it turned out that this man was the one that did. Or at least, he hoped so. He didn't trust love so much anymore, since the one he had tried so hard to get denied him of everything. His thought where cut-off as whiteness screened his eyes from pleasure.

"No one?" Jonathan moaned, the taste of Imotept's salty semen on his bruised lips. He looked straight at the priest, his hands on either side of the muscular legs. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him up, until he was nose-to-nose with the sexy man holding him. He couldn't help but gap at the perfectly curved nose, sunken eyes, and edgy eyebrows. It was the first time he had actually observed the man this closely, and carefully. Not to mention how strong he was, able to lift him like a mere child. It seemed to make him all the more manly, more handsome. Jonathan stared in obvious admiration at the flawlessness of Imotept's skin. It was as smooth as silk me decided.

"No one," Imotept replied abruptly, "Now as you promised…"

"Okay," Jonathan leaned back, biting his lips in a nervous habit.


End file.
